lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Charon
Charon also called the "Dark Moon", is a giant black and green lump of rock that erratically orbits the Earth. Charon is seen as a symbol of Chaos and unvarnished evil to many of the inhabitants of the New World. Charon has only two means of entry with the first being a portal which leads to Luna, while the second being a portal which leads into the Fade but following the Luna War of Conquest both of these portals were destroyed leading to Charon now being a despoiled wasteland. Where Luna is full every 25 days, on a constant and predictable cycle, Charon is not. Indeed, few have been able to accurately predict Charon's cycle, and the moon's appearance varies from night to night, sometimes appearing nearer the world, sometimes further away - it has been speculated by Terran scholars that it appears differently when viewed from different locations, such that a man perceiving it as full over Altdorf would see it waning were he in Talabheim. In spite of this arcane irregularity, there are only two nights where both Morrslieb and Mannslieb are full during the year: Witching Night (the first day of the year, also known as Hexensnacht in Old Reiksiel, or Hekesdrazh to the Dwarfs), and the Night of Mysteries (exactly 6 months later, about a month after the Summer Solstice - also known as Geheimnisnacht in Old Reikspiel, or Skraksdrazh to the Dwarfs). Charon would be first founded by the Old Ones as the site for the dumping of the massive amount of warpstone that they had pulled from the destruction of Jupiter, and this was done as they wanted it in close proximity to Luna so that the eventual defenders of Luna would be able to work at cleaning the mess that Charon would become. Eventually the Draenei of Luna working alongside the Na'Vi had managed to clean the mess that was Charon and having hidden away the warpstone within massive storage structures left behind by the Old Ones and with this completed the Draenei retreated from Charon leaving behind only the Na'Vi with their titan lord Eywa to guard over this massive repositore of warpstone. It was during the Luna War of Conquest that the Draenei would use the Warpstone Charon is the center for the excistence of Warpstone throughout the world, as the entire satelite was to be cleaned by the Draenei but after they fell to Chaos they stopped manning the clean up of the station allowing it to fall into complete disrepair. Because of this disrepair the warpstone from Charon falls to the Earth and most Warpstone that falls to earth as meteorites from the sinister Chaos-Moon Charon with the majority of the substance falling into the harsh domains of the Dark Lands. History Early History Arrival of the Old Ones Charon would be first founded by the Old Ones as the site for the dumping of the massive amount of warpstone that they had pulled from the destruction of Jupiter, and this was done as they wanted it in close proximity to Luna so that the eventual defenders of Luna would be able to work at cleaning the mess that Charon would become. Category:Moon Category:Planet in Sol